Old Enemies
by artisia
Summary: Dareien an illusion? Beryl back? Trunksdbz there!
1. Old Enemies

Original disclaimer goes here. I just thought it would be interesting if Darien would never be part of Serena's Destiny. Don't get me wrong. He's cool but a change would be cool too. Read on enjoy! Sorry fro spelling mistake and such.   
  
Old Enemies  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked in awe. All the Sailor Scouts had the same expression on their faces. Tuxedo Mask looked calm and had a cold and devilish look on his face.  
The Sailor Scouts were in middle of a fight and out of no where appeared Queen Beryl laughing.  
"B... But I thought we destroyed you?" said Sailor Mars.  
"We did destroy you!" said Sailor Mercury.  
"Yeah! We did, I know we did." Said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Yeah, Along side princess Serenity, we destroyed you." Said Sailor Venus sure of every word.  
Queen Beryl started to laugh. "Are you sure what you did really is what happened?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Are you sure that what you did, happened?" Queen Beryl mocked.  
"Darien, What does she mean?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon? You're more like a kid who is so lost, she can't look into reality!" he gave her a cold glare following the cold answer.  
"Darien?" Sailor Moon didn't know what he meant.  
"Oh God, how blind does the person have to be?" She let out her hands and everything changed.  
The Scouts saw enemies that they had already defeated. Rini disappeared too. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. He had changed. The look in his eye and the expression on his face was very different.   
"So, everything was fake, an illusion. All this time had been fake!" Sailor Moon had just caught up with what was going on. The Sailor Scouts looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.   
"Oh look, the little princess has just found out." Queen Beryl started laughing followed by all her other monster then by Tuxedo Mask. "Darien was the whole plan. Darien acted like he was the love in your life, that brought the imperial crystal to you."  
Sailor Moon looked at herself. Queen Beryl was right. Her crystal had disappeared; she had loved an illusion. "Why?" That was all that came out.  
"Don't worry, when your real love comes, you or him will be already destroyed. We were hoping he came while Darien was around but unfortunately you blew our cover, so we'll have to destroy you." Queen Beryl mocked.  
"Real love?" Sailor Moon didn't know what was going on. The Sailor Scouts just stood there.   
"Now you will all die and I will rule the world!" There was a blinding beam headed for all of them. It hit them without warning. They all screamed falling to the ground.   
"Guys, are... you al...right?" Sailor Moon struggled to get up.  
There was no answer. The Sailor Scouts lay on the ground emotionless.   
You could do it Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon heard Amy in her thoughts.  
You are the only one who can do it. Sailor Moon heard Rei in her thought.  
We trust you! Said Lita in her thoughts.  
Believe in yourself! Said Mina in thoughts.  
"No, I need you!" Tears came down her cheeks. "No, I will fight for you guys!" She closed her eyes. Queen Beryl looked at her at what she was doing.  
I am the princess of the Moon. Crystal I need you, please. Not for Love, but for Friendship, I need you. She opened her eyes. "Come now." A bright light was formed transforming Sailor Moon into Princess Serenity. "Queen Beryl, I can do it. I might not have Love to find the crystal but I do have friendship, which I won't let you destroy! Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!" Out of the wand a light came headed for Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl too gave her attack. Sailor Moon struggled to stay strong. I am going to beat her even if it takes all of me!   
I didn't know she could do that. Now, it's even more important to see that she lives no more. She is very strong.   
"Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!" She screamed again. The input was doubled.  
"No!" Queen Beryl was surrounded by the attack. That attack left her weak and helpless.  
"You didn't win that easy. I'll be back and next time you won't be so lucky!" with that she disappeared with her gang from the Negaverse.   
Princess Serenity transformed into Sailor Moon. "My friends!" A light surrounded the scouts. Out of her hands came a light. So, these are my real powers. Sailor Moon was already weak and growing weaker. Her knees wanted to cave but she knew she had to pull it through for her friends. Finally it was done. The Sailor Scouts were alive but on the ground lay a frail body de-transformed.   
"Serena!" Rei gasped and ran to Serena followed by the others.   
"Wake up!" Mina shrieked.   
"Guys, let's take her to my house and tell her mom that she sleeping over. We can't take her home like this." Said Amy who realized that she was unconscious.   
"Good idea. I'll call her mom." Said Lita.  
Please be okay! That was going on in everyone's mind.  
_______________________________~****~__________________________________  
  
On the airplane  
Man, my head hurts so much! Thought Trunks who was moving to Tokyo. Why does this happen? It happens a lot, but now it's severe. He took out a pill out of his handbag and ate it.  
  
______________________________~****~___________________________________  
  
At Amy's house Serena was in bed laying unconscious since 3 hours. Around her Luna and Artemis were checking her pulse.   
"She's going to be fine." Assured Luna to the worried friends.  
"She's the princess, she has to fine." Artemis helped Luna.  
Serena's hand moved. Slowly she opened her eyes. She looked startled.   
"You're awake!" everyone looked relieved.  
Serena looked confused, she looked at herself, at the room and at the five girls.   
"Say something, Serena!" Screamed Rei.  
"Huh? Umm..." Serena showed a blank look.   
"You don't think..." said Amy who thought Serena had Amnesia.  
"I think so." Said Luna who saw the blankness in Serena's eyes.  
"You... You talked?" Serena hesitated looking very afraid.  
"Oh God!" said Artemis.  
"You too? Where am I?" Serena asked.  
"Stay here!" Lita said pointing for the others to come to another room with her.  
Other room  
"Guys, she doesn't remember anything. Luna could make her memory come back, but then I don't know what she would do. You know, Darien, illusion..." Lita told all of them.  
"Lita, Sailor business is more important. We have to bring her back." Said Artemis.  
"Lita's right! It will be hard for her, really hard." Said Rei.  
"She's in danger she needs her memory!" said Luna.  
"Guys, she's right! Serena needs to be ready for the danger the awaits her." Said Amy.  
Mina was silent then she spoke; "Yeah she needs her memory."   
All of them agreed with sad face.  
  
Amy's room  
"Close your eyes." Said Amy.  
Serena followed. Out of Luna's crescent came a beam, which made Serena remember everything. No! Darien, what happen? "I don't want to remember!" Serena cried out in pain.  
Don't give up, Serena. Rei was really worried for Serena.  
Finally Luna was done. Everyone with their sad expressions looked at Serena who looked pale as a ghost.   
There was a great moment of silence. Finally Amy broke the silence, "Are you okay?"   
Serena didn't answered, she just had a scared and blank expression on her face. In her head, emotions were going wild. She was confused and her main emotion was sadness.  
Her friends asked her a couple of more questions but Serena stayed silent.  
"Serena!" Luna screamed while showing her claws right in front of Serena's eyes. Serena blinked.  
"You have to move on!" said Artemis, almost like an order at the sad time.  
"Serena, we understand you're sad, and you have reason but you have to remember that your parents or anyone else know nothing about this. You have to snap out of it and move one!" said Mina.  
"Okay, You need sleep. Let's go home. We'll see each other after school." Said Amy who was trying to get things off of Serena's head.  
Serena showed no emotion but the same pale face. They all helped her up and accompanied her home. Luna and Artemis decided to stay with Serena.  
"Don't be so rough with her." Whispered Lita to the two cats.  
Rei made up a story that she almost drowned while swimming so Serena's mom wouldn't be surprised with Serena's looks.  
Serean's mom put her to bed.   
"Artemis, now what?" asked Luna.  
"We're losing her, Luna." Replied Artemis.  
  
"Serena, I know you're awake. Please talk." Pleaded Luna.  
Serena broke down to into tears. Luna and Artemis climebed on Serena's bed to comfort her.  
"Don't worry... guys... I'll try to not... show it... promise." She struggled but managed to say it.  
  
"Serena, you really have grown more matured." Said Artemis hearing those words coming out of a young, clumsy blonde.   
Luna looked deep into her face. There was too much pain and sorrow.  
Serena shut her eyes. The two cats jumped back down. Serena pretended to fall asleep and tried not to think about it but she could feel her hot tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
Next Day  
Serena woke up early. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath them. She tried to cover them up as best she could. She came out finding Luna waiting for her.  
  
"You're awake, Serena." Luna said half asleep with a yawn to follow.  
Serena showed no emotion because she knew if she let any escape, she would end up crying.  
I'll keep myself very busy. She thought.  
  
After a long time, finally she was early.   
"Serena, you're early? Have breakfast." Said Serena's mom surprised at the site before her.  
"Mom, I'll take it with me and eat it on the way." She said while grabbing a piece of toast. "Bye Mom." She said and went out the door.   
She hadn't even walked a couple of block she saw this poor person on the street, she kneeled down and gave her toast to him.  
She reached school ahead of time and waited for the class to come in.   
Ms. H entered the class in shock. "Serena, are you okay? You're ... early!" she cried out loud.  
Serena looked up at her teacher who was shrieking. With a confused look Serena answered the women who thought it was a dream. "Umm... I'm starting all new."  
"Okay Serena, Keep this up." Ms H said while calming down.  
  
The time was passing by very slowly. Serena tried really hard to concentrate but memories flooded her head, old memories of Dairen. "Ouch" she whispered. She felt something hit her head.   
It was a note, which said:   
You Okay? From Amy.  
  
Serena looked at Amy and gave her a weak smile. Finally it was lunchtime. Serena sat all alone leaning her back to a tree.  
"Hey Serena!" Lita peeked up behind her.  
Serena gave her a half smile.  
"Serena, it's all right! Put that aside and go on with your life. Take my advice."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Serena answered dully.  
Lita gave her a questioning look then looked at her thoughtfully.  
"I'm sorry. I know, you must be sad but..." Lita stopped. Serena didn't even see eye to eye with her and kept staring ahead.   
  
________________________________*****___________________________________  
  
"Hey Trunks," Trunks and his new friends were talking. "When is your school starting?"  
"Oh. Tomorrow." Trunks said looking very bored.  
"Have fun!" Teased Jake, one of Trunks' closest friends.  
"Yeah, thanks!" Trunks gave an annoyed look.  
"Oh yeah, there is a dance next Friday. You want to come?" Clark asked, another boy form the group of friends.  
"I don't know." Trunks answered unsure of himself.  
"We all are, come, you'll meet people." Said Scott, the fourth boy in the group of four.  
"Umm... I haven't even been here a week..." Trunks said.  
"So? You're coming!" said Jake.  
"I'll think about it. School's just starting and everything." Said Trunks.  
"I can't believe you have to think about coming to a dance. The best dances are here." Said Scott.  
"I don't know ANYBODY here." He emphasized the "anybody".  
"Oh, I get it!" He gave a laugh. "Who wouldn't go out with a purple hair boy!" he laughed again but this time followed by everyone.  
  
________________________________*****___________________________________  
  
The phone rang at Serena's house.   
"It's for you! Serena" Sammy yelled.  
Serena picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
There was a perky loud voice on the other side. "Serena, its Molly! You're coming to the dance right?"   
"Oh, hi. No I can't." Serena answered with no expression.  
"Look, I heard about you and Darien! He's a jerk like you always thought before. The dance will take your mind of things. I don't want to hear anything. You're coming!" Ordered Molly and before Serena could answered, Molly hung-up.  
Serena was surprised. Her days were passing slowly. She tried to keep busy but it was hard. One good thing about it was that she did her homework and studied hard to pass her time.   
Soon it was dinnertime. She hardly ate and excused herself to go to sleep. She tried to sleep but memories flooded her mind. If she would shut her eyes, she kept seeing the day she lost her first love, even though an illusion, over and over. She decided to stay awake and read until she would fall asleep. Today Luna and Atemis were at Amy's so they wouldn't say anything. Finally she did fall asleep, an uneasy sleep.  
  
Next Day  
"We have a new student today. I have to give you time for your test so introduce yourselves and be nice." Miss H said while letting the new student in.  
There were whispers everywhere. "He's hot!" or "He's looks like a jerk, look at all the girls drooling."  
"Quiet down!" Miss H shut everyone. "Take a seat behind Serena." She said while pointing at the empty desk.  
The boy sat down quietly ignoring all the whispers. After the test, it was lunchtime. While walking to Serena's favorite tree, spotted someone sitting there. She advanced, when she got there, she saw that it was the new boy. She was about to walk away but she stopped when she heard the boy's voice. "Hi."  
"Umm... Hi, I'm..." she reacted surprised.   
"Serena, Ms H said your name. By the way what is it with everyone?" He asked.  
"Excuse me?" asked Serena.  
"Everybody's talking about me all day, except...you," he hesitated.  
"Well, girls like you, guys are jealous... and me, I'm different." Serena said.  
"You've been heart-broken, you mean." He said.  
Serena was shocked, how did this guy know?  
"I could see it in your eyes." He added.  
"Yeah, I recently broke up with him." She said, letting her eyes drop to the floor.  
Why am I telling him this? She thought.  
  
"Serena! Trouble! Help!" Screamed Lita.  
"I'll see you later, I have to go. Bye!" she said running off.  
He looked at what had just happened. Serena was a mystery to him.  
The Sailor Scouts met up and Serena transformed. "Let's beat this trash?" said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Let's do it!" said Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire Ignite!" The flame hit the monster"  
Suddenly Tuxedo Mask appeared.  
"Darien?" Serena gasped.  
Tuxedo Mask looked at Serena in an annoyed manner. "Hello Serena!" He started to laugh. "You, Queen Beryl wants you to come back now!" He said talking to the monster. With that they disappeared.  
"Darien, No!" Sailor Moon screamed after him.   
"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" asked Amy.  
"I'm going home." She answered and abruptly ran. Feelings were going crazy inside; all mixed up. As she ran home she felt tears stream down her face. Why is he doing this to me? I had almost learnt to smile again. She though in grief.  
She reached her room and leapt to her bed and started to cry. After half and hour or so, there was a knock at Serena's door.  
"Who... Who is... it?" she tried sounding as if nothing was wrong.  
"Honey, it's me, Mom, are you okay?" She said while opening the door and found Serena wiping her eyes.  
"Umm, I kind of fell asleep." Serena managed to keep her voice stable.  
"Okay, there's a phone call for you." Said Serena's mom and left with a concerned look.  
Serena picked up the phone, "Hello?"   
"Hey Serena! Tomorrow is Friday! What are you wearing to the dance?"  
"Molly, really am not up for it." Serena said slowly.  
"Come on. Look Serena, come for us. You know, it's really not good for you to stay in your home all day." Said Molly concerned for her friend.  
"Molly, really, I think I am sick or something..." Serena thinking of an excuse.  
"Well, that' why you need to come!" Molly interrupted.  
"Look, I'll see if I want to come tomorrow."   
"Fine Serena. Think whatever you like but you know that you're going to end up coming. Bye." Molly said sad for her friend.  
"Bye Molly." And the two girls hung up.  
_________________________________*****__________________________________  
  
"So, the dance is tomorrow!" Said Clark.  
"Yeah! Hey, Trunks, how do you like your new school?" asked Jake.  
"It's fine." Said Trunks.  
"What Jake means, anyone your type?" He started to laugh.  
"Oh, Yeah, there is this girl. I don't know much about her but she's nice." Trunks said falling in to dream land.  
"Look, he's already gone." Said Jake while everyone was laughing at Trunks.  
"Huh?" Trunks started to laugh too.  
"So, I bet you can't wait for the dance tomorrow?" Clark asked Trunks.  
"Wait, doesn't your girl-friend go to another school? How is she going to be there." Asked Trunks ignoring the previous question.  
"Hello. What do you do at school? I bet you're always in dreamland. A lot of schools are invited. Basically every school in Tokyo is invited. When I said big party, I meant BIG!" said Jake stressing the big.  
"Okay, Okay!" said Trunks backing away.  
"So, you're coming right?" Scott asked with a mocking look.  
"I guess so." Said Trunks.  
"Introduction of the girl is needed. Okay?" Clark said smiling.  
"Yeah, sure!" replied Trunks with a mocking smile.  
______________________________*****_____________________________________  
  
At School  
  
"Hey Serena! You all right?" asked Lita.  
"Umm... yeah." She answered dully.  
"Hey. The dance is today. You're coming right?"  
Serena didn't answer.  
"Okay then. You know the new boy. I don't know his real name but people call him by his nickname. They call him T-Guy. Isn't he hot?" said Lita almost screaming.  
"Umm... yeah." Serena looked at where the new boy was. He was talking to a group of his friends. Obviously he had made a lot of friends. "He is pretty hot." She said under her breath.  
"What, Serena?" asked Lita.  
"Nothing." She replied.  
"Yeah, like usual, nothing. Serena, I am not blind. I know you're sad." Said Lita. This was a side Lita had but tried to hide and show the very happy Lita.  
"Thanks Lita." That all Serena said. Molly joined them.  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Serena, you coming?" she asked for another time.  
Serena looked at the two girls. They were going to make her come no matter what.  
"Yeah." She said and looked down at the floor.  
"Good!" the two girls leapt up in joy.  
Why shouldn't I go to the dance? It's not my fault, it's all your Darien! So why shouldn't I go? I'm not going to feel guilty about it. I didn't do anything. It's you. I'm going and I'm going to have a great time with my friends. she thought in anger as a tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Hey Serena!" Said a different voice. Serena looked up and saw the new boy.  
"Hi!" said Serena rubbing her eyes.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yes. Thanks. Umm..." she looked up at him and continued, "T-Guy?" and she smiled after a long time.  
"Yeah, T-Guy. Sounds weird. Call me T-J" They both started to laugh.   
"Okay, T-J Why T-J or T-Guy?" Serena said still laughing.   
"People know me by that name in school." He said laughing.  
T-J suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes.  
"You know, you have a beautiful smile and eyes." He said.  
Serena immediately stopped laughing not knowing what to say or how to say it.  
"Forget it! You coming to the dance right?" T-J asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, see yeah there." He smiled and left.  
  
"Whoa. Serena!" Said Molly and Lita at the same time.  
Serena looked at them and smiled.  
I told you, no more crying over you, Darien. Serena thought satisfied.  
It's good. She's actually smiling. Thought Lita.  
  
Okay that's the first part. Note to Kate (digitally obsessed) ... the story I have to write for you is going to be post up soon. Have fun! Review!  



	2. Old Enemies 2

Usual Disclaimer! This is the second Part! Read and Review! Have fun!  
  
At the dance  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Jake yelled when seeing him.  
"Hey Jake! Where are the others?" Trunks said looking around.  
"We're here!" said Clark.  
"So, where's the girl?" said Scott sheepishly.  
"Oh, she right over there." Trunks said pointing.  
"I know her. That's Amy. She's so smart, but I thought she already liked someone." Said Scott confused.  
"Not her, the girl next to her." Said Trunks.  
"Oh, the brunette?" asked Scott.  
It was too late, Trunks was on his way to the Food table.  
_________________________________*****__________________________________  
  
Serena was at the Food table talking to Lita. "So, this is fun huh? Asked Serena.  
"Yeah. By the way, where's T-Guy?" asked Lita with a smile.  
"It's T-J. I don't know where he is." She replied.  
"Isn't that him walking towards us?" she asked impatiently.  
"No it's a purple hair boy." Serena said calming her friend down.  
"Oh, but he's pretty cute; his muscles, hair, and his style. He's perfect." Lita said.  
"Talk to him then." Serena told her friend.  
"Not me." Said Lita.  
"That's not like you. You're never shy. Wait." Serena said running to the purple hair boy.  
"Hi, I am Serena." She said to the boy then went to get her crazy friend Lita. "This my friend Lita." Lita said hi.  
"Umm… Hi?" The boy said hesitantly.  
Serena, she said. She's so beautiful; her smile, her eyes, and her voice. (A.N. Whatever, voice, her voice sounds so bad on the show.) She's amazing. He was totally in dreamland until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see who it was; it was his friend Scott.  
"Hi, I'm Trunks' friend Scott. Want to dance?" he asked looking at the two girls.  
"Snap out of it." He whispered to he dazed friend.  
"Which one is the one you were talking about? Is it the blond or brunette?" He whispered again.  
"These girls don't go to my school, that girl I was talking about isn't even at the dance, I thought I saw her but it wasn't her." He whispered to his friend.  
"I see. So you like the blond one?" he asked.  
"You want to dance?" Trunks was already asking Serena and Lita still half in his dreamland.  
"Umm… sure." Answered Serena. Lita was actually feeling nervous.  
Serena took Scott's hand and went to the dance floor. Trunks was dancing with Lita.  
Huh? This is not Serena? He thought coming out of his world. He looked at Scott with a look that scared Scott. Scott and Trunks came close to each other, they made the two girls twirl and the partners were switched. Serena looked at Trunks confused; he was looking right into her eyes. Serena shrugged it off. Lita on the other hand was talking to Scott and was enjoying herself. Trunks placed his arms around Serena. Serena felt a chill up her back and she too placed her arms around his neck.   
She is so cute. Trunks thought looking at the angel hugging him.  
What am I doing? I don't even know who he is, why am I dancing with him? Serena was confused but couldn't let off of him.  
It was perfect. The lights were perfect and everything seemed beautiful.   
No, the song is ending. Trunks thought.  
Slowly Serena heard the song ending.  
Angel of Mine…and the music played and the song ended.  
  
Serena let go of Trunks realizing that she had to get off. "Umm… bye." She said slowly.  
"Thanks, a perfect dance with a perfect angel. Hope to see you again." The words were just coming out.  
"Huh? Umm… thanks for the complement." That's all she said and left with a confused look. Serena continued thinking about Trunks until she bumped into someone. It was T-J.  
"Hi Serena!" he said to her.  
"Hi T-J."  
"Want to dance?" he asked her.  
"Umm… sure T-J." she said as he pulled her to the dance floor. They started to dance.  
"T-J, did you just come?" she asked him while dancing.  
"No, I was here early. Probably you didn't see me." He said. After a pause he started to speak again. "Serena, I won't lie to you. I mean I like you."   
Serena stopped dancing all of a sudden.  
"What's wrong?" T-J asked.  
"Umm… I'm not ready for this. I always thought of you as a friend. Umm… I'm sorry." With that she ran out of the big room.  
"Serena, wait!" T-J called out but Serena didn't listen.  
Serena ran past a shadowy figure to the park where she often went to when she got frustrated.  
I totally rejected him. He was the only one who understood me. But I always thought of him as a friend. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
Serena looked up and was surprised to see who it was. "Darien?"  
"Hello Serena. I didn't come here for a chit chat, just hand over the crystal!" she said looking angrily at her.  
"Darien, no. You're not supposed to be her slave, you're good." She felt tears stream down her face.  
  
"Like I said, I didn't come for a talk. Hand over the crystal now!" he ordered.  
"No!" she screamed. "Anything but that."  
"Then good bye!" he said pointing a sharp, pointy object at her throat.   
"Fine! Kill me, but you're never going to get the crystal while I'm alive. Kill me!" she shouted.  
"You're wish is my command. Good- bye!" he said with an annoyed smile.  
All of a sudden the crystallized object shattered into thousands of pieces. One skinned her arm, causing it to bleed.  
She closed her eyes in pain then opened to see who had saved her life. Darien had disappeared. She saw a figure approach her.  
"Are you okay?" He wrapped a piece of cloth around her arm.  
"Trunks?" Trunks repeated his question.  
"I'm fine." She answered.  
"Then, care to explain something?" he asked.  
She looked at him with pain, then changed her expression to an annoyed one. "I should be asking you that." She answered.  
"Fine. I have powers. Look!" he pointed his hand and out came a speeding light head for the sky.  
"Wow!" she was surprised.  
"I haven't told anyone but you. Please don't tell." He said. "Now would you care to tell me something?"  
  
Should I? I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I feel like telling him. What ever, the Negaverse already knows so why not. Fine, he told me his secret. No, I am not going to. She conversed with herself.  
"I don't know why he was after me." She said.  
Trunks saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you sure? He knew your name."  
"I'm sure. I don't know how he knows me." She said snapping at him.  
"Fine, by the way, why aren't you at the dance?" he decided to change the topic realizing that she wasn't going to cave.   
"Umm… T-J, this guy told me he like me. I got scared and just told him I didn't and I ran away." She said looking at the ground.  
"Do you like him?" he asked slowly.  
"I never thought of him that way. I think of him as a friend." She answered.  
Trunks looked relieved.  
"I'm going home." She finally said.  
"I'll drop you off." He said sincerely.  
Serena didn't say no. She let him follow her and join her. They reached Serena's house. They hadn't spoken to each other on the way. Serena looked at him.  
"Bye." Trunks said realizing that they were in front of her house.  
"Bye." She said.  
"Wait…" he said before she opened the door. Serena looked at him confused.  
"We don't know much about each other, especially me. I told you my secret, I trust you. So can you trust me so we can become friends?" he asked hurriedly not knowing her reaction. He was careful of his every word.  
"Umm… sure. We can be friends." She said taking everything this boy said.  
"Good. Let's meet tomorrow in the arcade. Okay?" he asked in a tone knowing she would say yeah.  
"Okay. Good night." She said entering her house.  
"Good night!" he said and looked at her as the door closed.  
  
Wow! I'm seeing her tomorrow. She's so cute. An angel with secrets. He thought and a smile appeared on his face.   
  
What happened tonight? First Darien, then T-J, why is this happening to me? She plopped on to her bed and thought about what happened.  
  
"Hello Serena!" said Luna who came into her room. "You're early, what happen?"   
"Nothing. I felt like coming home early." She said still thinking about her crazy night.  
"Something happened, didn't it?" she gave her a questioning look.   
"Huh? Nothing, I wanted to come home. I had a weird night." She answered.  
"Okay. Keep it to yourself if you want." Luna was annoyed.  
Serena didn't respond and went to bed.  
  
_______________________________*****____________________________________  
  
  
  
Next day at School  
  
"Serena!" called out T-J.  
Serena ignored him and kept walking to her locker.  
"Serena, stop ignoring me". T-J had cornered her now, forcing her to look at him. "Serena, look…" T-J stopped in mid-sentence seeing a tall guy appear from no where and was standing at the school ground.  
Serena shifted her head to see what T-J had gotten scared of. It's… Darien. Oh no.   
Serena pushed T-J aside and ran away from everyone's sight and transformed. She was now facing Darien.   
"You again?" he smirked.  
"Yeah, me." Sailor Moon replied.  
Darien looked annoyed and disappeared. Serena tried to sense where exactly her ex- boyfriend would be. She called the other scouts by their communicator. Serena found herself at a dead end.  
"Oh look, you found me." He mocked.  
"Darien, you don't scare me anymore." She screamed at him determinedly.  
"Oh you should be, because if you don't hand over the crystal, you'll be dead." He said.  
"Look, do you think I'm so dumb? You'll kill me anyway if I do hand over the crystal." She snapped.  
"Not exactly." He said under his breath. "Oh, look who's here!" he let his hand go back without looking. The Sailor Scouts were there who got hit.  
"Your powers are no match against mine. You should have already learnt that. Hand over the crystal or they die." He ordered.  
My friends are in trouble. I have to give him my crystal. Darien interrupted her thought.  
"What's your decision? They'll die! Their life depends on you!"  
"Fine! I'll give you the crystal but you have to promise to let them free then!" she erupted and then she took her crystal out of her outfit which made her de-transform.   
"But first I want you to promise me."  
"I'll set them free. I can't say the same for you." He mocked at the last phrase.  
"Fine here." She handed him her crystal.   
"You made the right decision." Darien said looking at the brilliance of the crystal.  
"Yeah, now let my friends go!" she screamed.  
"I keep my promises." He let them go and spoke again. "Now, did I mention you'll have to die." He started laughing his evil laugh. He let out his hand at her head, which shocked her. Serena closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to face what was about to happen to her. She tried not to let her fears show. Suddenly she heard her name and opened her eyes.  
  
"Serena!" Trunks stood there wide-eyed.  
"So who's this?" Darien looked at Trunks then at Serena.  
"I should be asking you that!" Trunks screamed.  
"Oh, I guess Serena didn't tell you about me. Well, you see. I'm her ex-boyfriend but you see I wasn't that loyal, was I? She is a very important person. She's very strong, why wouldn't she be, she's Sailor Moon. But not anymore, she doesn't have her crystal anymore." He started to laugh again.  
Trunks looked at Serena who was in pain. "Let go of her!"  
"Oh but you see, I have to kill her." He mocked.  
"No you don't." Trunks' let out his hand and out came a powerful energy blast. It hit Darien. Darien was thrown back and he let go of the crystal. Serena ran and bent to get her crystal.  
"So it was you last time too. I'll see you next time!" Darien disappeared.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Trunks asked Serena thoughtfully.  
"I am but they're not." She said pointing to her friends. "But I can heal them." She transformed and then healed.  
"So, you are an important person." Trunks saw her friends get up.  
Serena looked at him and gave him a cold look.  
"I guess, you can't meet me at the Arcade today."  
He got the same look again.  
"Okay. Tomorrow."  
This time Serena gave him a questioning look. "Tell me, how did you know I was in trouble?"  
"I don't know. I guess I saw you while I was walking towards the Arcade." He said.  
"But even last time, you knew I was in danger." She said.  
"I told you I have powers." He whispered noticing the other scouts who had de-transformed.  
"Tell us!" Rei demanded playfully.  
Trunks gave a smirk.  
"You guys okay?" Serena asked her friends.  
"We're fine." Lita answered.  
"Are you okay?" Mina asked.  
"Of course." Serena answered.   
That was so close. Trunks, he saved me. He knows who I am. I know he won't tell. But could he be the one?   
"Okay, I have to go." Said Trunks.  
"Bye, Trunks. And Thanks!"   
"Welcome!" Trunks gave a playful wink.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked.  
"Oh nothing. All that matters that everyone is fine." Serena said dazed.  
  
______________________________*****_____________________________________  
  
Next Day at the Arcade  
  
"Hi Serena!" Trunks saw Serena walk through the doors. It was a beautiful Saturday. The sun was shining brightly, as ever but there were light winds that kept the atmosphere just right.   
  
"Hi Trunks! Sorry, I'm late. How long have you been waiting for me?" Serena sat down.  
"Oh. Well about an hour. Actually fifteen minutes." He said smiling. "So, want to eat anything?"   
"Umm… a strawberry milkshake will be fine. Thank you!" she answered.  
"Okay, same for me too."   
Later the shakes came. Serena and Trunks were getting to know each other. The always had something to talk about.   
"Hi Serena!" Said Andrew cheerfully.  
"Oh hi Andrew. This is my friend Trunks." She said looking at Trunks.  
They both said hi.  
"Serena, can I talk to you?" Andrew asked.  
"Umm… Sure... Excuse me, Trunks. I'll be right back." Serena left with Andrew.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, Darien broke up with you." Andrew asked thoughtfully. Andrew had just gotten back from visiting Rita.   
"Umm… I'm… fine." Andrew's words made Serena remember all the good times she had with Darien  
"Lita told me that he moved away. I'm sorry. What a best-friend he is, doesn't even tell me where or why?" he said cussing.  
Serena didn't respond.  
"I'm sorry. You probably are trying to get over him and I reminded you. I'm sorry." Andrew said realizing Serena's silence.  
"It's okay." She tried keeping her voice stable and started to walk away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trunks asked her as she sat back down.  
"Yeah." She said dully.  
"Don't look back okay?" he said nervously.  
"But why?" she asked confused.  
"Clark and Jake are here. And if they join us…" he started but stopped noticing that Jake had spotted them and were coming their way.  
"Hey Trunks!" said Jake looking at Serena.  
"Oh man! Hi, this is Serena. Serena, my friends, Jake and Clark." He sighed.   
"Aren't you happy to see us?" Clark said laughing.  
"Why would he be is he is with such a beautiful lady." Jake said playfully. The two made themselves comfortable at Trunks' table  
Trunks looked very annoyed. "Where is Scott?" He finally said.  
"Why wouldn't Scott be here?" Scott said coming towards them.  
Trunks let out another sigh.  
"Hi Serena, remember we met at the dance?" Scott said to Serena.  
"I remember." She gave a little laugh looking at Trunks' expression.  
Trunks looked at her and smirked. Serena smiled.  
"I have to go anyway. Nice meeting you guys. See ya!" Serena walked up to leave. Trunks got up to.  
"Want me to drop you somewhere in my car?" Trunks asked her.  
"No. I'll go. Thanks. You have a car?" Serena asked.  
"I'll take Scott's car. They all owe me big time." Trunks gave his friends a cold look.  
"No. It's okay. I'll see you later. Bye." She said and left.  
"Oh Kami. Why did you come here?" Trunks snapped.  
They all started to laugh.  
"So that's your girl-friend?" Jake asked.  
"She's is very nice. I think I'll ask her out." Said Clark joking.  
"She's not my girl-friend. And you're not asking her out!" Trunks snapped and sat back down.  
"Oh why is that?" Scott said laughing.  
"Because I said so!" Trunks ordered.  
"Admit it, you like her!" said Jake.  
"Yeah, I do." He said calming down.  
  
__________________________________*****_________________________________  
  
"Hey Serena!" Amy called out.  
"Hi Amy!" she said walking up to her friend who had a book in her hand.   
"Where are you going?" Amy asked.  
"No where, I came back from the Arcade. I promised Trunks we'd meet there." She said smiling.  
"So, you guys together?" Amy asked her friend.  
"Umm… no, just friends." She answered.  
"Can't you tell he likes you?" Amy asked.  
"Amy, It's to early. I'm not ready."  
"I understand. I have a computer class in ten minutes so I better be going." Amy said.  
"But it's Saturday." Serena gasped at her friend.  
"I took extra courses. Bye!" Amy said walking away.  
  
Serena walked to her favorite park and sat down on a swing, swinging lightly.   
"Serena!" T-J walked up to her. "I thought I'd find you here.   
Oh no! Serena thought.  
"Can we talk Serena?" asked T-J.  
"Umm…Okay." She said hesitantly.   
"Serena, please. Look, I took a risk. And if you don't feel the same, we could be friends. Can't we?" T-J said quickly.  
Serena looked at him. His face showed that he was hurt.  
I broke his heart. Serena felt guilty. Then finally replied.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you. Sure, we could be friends."   
"Thanks. Look just forget that I ever asked you." Said T-J.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Sammy called out. He was panting. Obviously he was looking for her at the places she usually is. "Mom wants you to come home."  
"T-J, Thanks for understanding. I have to leave. Bye!" she said.  
"Bye Serena."  
  
Sammy and Serena walked home.  
"Yeah Mom?" Serena called to her mom.  
"Serena. I have to go for some errands. I need you to take care of Sammy." Her mom said grabbing the car keys.  
"Mom, I could take care of myself!" Sammy wailed.  
"It's okay Mom, I'll take care of him. Bye" With that Serena's mom left.  
  
Serena's communicator started to beep. Serena told Sammy to go to his room and Serena looked to see what happened.  
"Serena! Sailors needed." It was Rei.  
"Rei, Mom left and told me to baby-sit Sammy. What should I do? Wait, send Artemis home. He'll take care of things." Serena said.   
"Okay he's on his way."  
  
Soon Artemis was home and Serena left.  
I wonder how they are doing. I better run fast, if it's Darien they don't stand a chance. She sped up.  
  
Okay! Find out what happens! I'll hopefully post teh third part up soon! Review it!  
Have fun!  
S-zza  



	3. Old Enemies 3

My head!" Trunks struggled with his head throbbing. "I think Serena is in trouble! I have to go." He said struggling with his every word.  
_____________________________*****______________________________________  
  
As Sailor Moon was running she felt a force stop her. I can't move. She tried to take a step but no matter how hard she tried, she was stuck to her spot.  
"So we meet again and hopefully for the last time." A voice said.  
"Darien?" she said confusedly. Whom are the Sailor Scouts fighting? She thought.  
Again Sailor Moon's communicator started to beep. She tried to move her hand but couldn't.  
"I think you should get that!" he mocked.  
She tried moving her hand and they were free. Darien had set them free.   
"Sailor Moon! Where are you? We need help!" It was Mina.  
Darien snatched her communicator. "I'm sorry, right now she is frozen." And with that he threw it.  
  
________________________________*****___________________________________  
  
Trunks had reached the where the Sailor Scouts were fighting. They were fighting a figure. For his clothes he hand a wrap around of black cloth and he wore a mask.  
"Trunks! You have to get help, Serena is in trouble!" Said Amy.  
"Wait!" Trunks let out his hand and out came another one of his speeding lights, which hit the figure, who was attacking the Sailors.   
Rei and Lita walked over to the figure that lay on the floor. They lifted the mask.  
"It's T-J!" Lita shrieked.  
T-J's eyes opened. "Say sorry to Serena from me. She's in trouble. At the dance when she stood me up, I followed her out and I saw someone who told me that they would give me anything if I destroy you. They gave me powers. I guess it didn't work. Help her, ple..." Before finishing his sentence he died.  
__________________________________*****_________________________________  
  
"Let me go, Darien! My friends need my help!" She screamed in pain and in anger.  
"Oh don't worry, I have to wait for your boy-friend before destroying you." He laughed.  
Serena was loosing hope. Everything had happened so fast and now she couldn't see any hope. Trunks would walk right into their trap. I can't let him die for something he doesn't belong to. Her thoughts were going crazy. She thought about herself, her family, friends, and Trunks who Darien was eagerly waiting for.   
  
"This is boring." Darien pricked Serena's arm with a tiny crystal.  
Serena shut her eyes feeling the pain.   
"This will take your energy slowly." He started laughing.  
  
_______________________________*****____________________________________  
  
"Trunks, do you know where she is?" Asked Amy.  
Trunks closed his eyes trying to sense her power. "Follow me! She hides it well but I think I know where she is." Said Trunks.  
The Scouts followed Trunks to a big field. All you could see was two people standing in the middle. There was nothing around. This part of Tokyo was said to be full of evil spirits so there were never any people around.  
Darien looked at the five people who were headed this way. So, he couldn't beat them. No problem, today is the final showdown.   
  
"WELCOME!" Darien said loudly.   
"What did you do to her?" Trunks saw Serena who was very weak now.  
"Oh Nothing. You know this is not a fair match." Darien let out both his hands, which let Serena free falling to the ground. There were four monsters that appeared and started attacking the Sailor Scouts; each matched up with one.  
Then Queen beryl appeared.  
"Good Darien!" She looked at Serena who was now standing up and starring at what was happening.  
"Oh feeling a little weak?" She mocked her.  
"Strong enough to get rid of a snake like you." She snapped.  
"You made this mistake once before, calling me a snake. You will pay!" She screamed.  
Darien and Trunks were fighting. Both powers were amazing. Couldn't tell who would win.  
The Monsters were matching each move the Sailor scouts were making.  
Sailor Moon had transformed into her princess outfit. She let out her crystal scepter. I could do this! She convinced herself.  
"You will DIE!" Queen Beryl let out her power.   
The two energy beams met at the middle.   
"You can't beat me!" Queen Beryl hissed.  
"I will win!" Princess Serena screamed.  
The whole battle's attention was turned to the two super powers battling.  
Serena! You can do this! Thought Trunks who saw that she was struggling to hold on. This thought was going through all the Sailor Scout's head's too.   
  
I have to win! Serena thought of that over and over.  
Hey princess! That and an evil laugh interrupted her thoughts.  
Serena shook her head to stop the voice but again she heard So you did hear that.   
Serena shut her eyes concentrating on the fight and the voice. She finally got the trick.   
Who is this? Serena talked inside the mind of the voice.  
You know me, you fighting me! (Laugh) Decided that I should teach you something before you go. It was Queen Beryl.  
"You're going to die! Moon Cosmic Annihilation!" Out of Serena's crystal came a new power, a huge power. Queen Beryl used her power to block it but she was struggling to get control of it.  
  
"Serena!" The Sailor Scout screamed. They had beaten their opponents. Darien had disappeared and Trunks... He was using his power to make a large energy blast to help Serena.  
  
I have to do this alone! Serena used her new powers to speak to Trunks' in his thoughts.  
You're not alone! Trunks replied in his thoughts.  
How do you... oh powers. Serena turned her face and smiled at Trunks.  
Finally Trunks' attack was ready.  
"Give up already!" Queen Beryl said. You could tell she was running out of energy. She was having trouble speaking.  
Serena... one...two... three... Trunks said in Serena's thoughts and threw his power. At the same time, Serena doubled her power. Queen Beryl couldn't handle it; it pierced through her heart. Serena's crystal shattered into tiny pieces. The Sailor Scouts ran to Serena. She had de-transformed and fell to the ground. Trunks, who was already there, screamed, "Serena, Wake up!" The Sailor Scouts stared with tears in their eyes, at their friend who lay in Trunks' arms. Trunks spotted something in her skin on her arm. He reached for it and pulled out a tiny piece of crystal that was using Serena's energy.   
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes.   
"You're awake." They all shrieked with happiness.   
"I... wasn't going to ... give up that fast..." Serena managed to say.  
Trunks helped her stand up.  
"What's wrong?" Trunks saw sadness in her eyes.  
Serena looked at everyone around her and smiled. "Nothing."  
"Are you sure?" He asked knowing that she was hiding something.  
Serena ignored it.   
Serena, tell me! He spoke to her in her mind.  
"Serena, are you okay?" Rei asked seeing that she had shut her eyes.  
"Umm... I'm perfect." She looked at her shattered crystal on the ground.  
I guess my Sailor days are over. Isn't that what I always wanted? Now, I'm not sure. I feel like its part of me. She tried to fight back tears.  
"Oh, I forgot, I had to go home before Mom comes. I had to take care of Sammy. Bye! See you tomorrow!" She said walking away. The girls were about to follow but stopped, seeing Trunks go. Serena and Trunks walked home in silence. Finally Serena broke in.  
"It'll be our secret. Your powers."   
"Yeah. When does your mom come home?" He asked.  
"In an hour."  
"Well you want to sit and talk." Trunks asked as they reached the park.  
Serena nodded her head. They walked to the bench and sat down. They talked about their life basically.  
"I know why you are doing this. You want to get my head free." Serena said.  
"Look if you want to tell me..." He looked into her eyes.  
"Fine. It's not the same. I just lost all my powers. I just need to get used to it." She snapped as she stood. Trunks stood up too.  
"I understand." He said thoughtfully.  
"My life has no meaning anymore." She told him as tears streamed down.  
He looked at her and he moved closer to her and they kissed. A shining light was formed and passed through Serena. Serena felt her powers coming back, but power stronger than before. They moved back from their kiss.   
"Thank you!" Serena said.  
"For what?" Trunks looked at her confusedly.  
"I have my powers, my real powers now!" She showed him her broach with a silver shining crystal.  
"You are my princess!" He said. Once again they kissed.  
  
__________________________________*****_________________________________  
  
"They make me sick. And it's great, she just discovered her true powers. Dorion! You go!" Darien said pointing to a monster.  
"Sure master!" The red, fleshed monster replied.  
  
The End  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it! Pleez review! I don't mind flames and such. So tell me what you thought! Comment!  
*~S-zza~*  
  
  



End file.
